The Legend of Zelda Search and Rescue
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Upon returning to Hyrule Link finds himself thrust into a new adventure like none he had ever encountered


This is my first Fan fiction ever so go easy on me I will accept any and all reviews no matter how nice or harsh they are because I want to improve myself. So have a nice time reading this story and let me know what you think about it. I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its affiliates except for the characters of Bain, Durmat, the Vugarans, Valin Crosaro, Kell hanbon, and Dictator.

The legend of Zelda

Search and Rescue

By

Josh rand

It was Morning when Link and Epona exited the Portal from Termina into Hyrule. He took a long look around and smiled. "Its good to be home" he said to Epona. Epona pawed at the dirt with her hoof and looked at him expectantly. Link smiled while he mounted up onto her. "lets get going" he said to her. Epona reared up and galloped off the way she and Link had come when they had been looking for Navi. As they rode on Link could here the lost woods melody becoming louder and louder.

A few hours later when they entered Kokiri Forest. Link gasped in shock. "What happened here!" Link exclaimed in shock. There before them was nothing but desolate wasteland and not the happy cheerful placed link had left only 4 days before. "Halloo" he shouted hoping to here someone but he heard nothing not even the wind. Link shivered from the cold then dismounted Epona. "Stay here girl" he commanded and then took off running to check on the Great Deku Tree.

When he entered the meadow where the Great Deku Tree resided he saw that the Deku tree was still there and was watching him. "Great Deku tree what has happened here?" "Hello Link Good to see you are still safe." the Deku tree then sighed. "2 days after you left Link a group of men showed up and took all of the Kokiri including Saria." "Where did they go?" "I must know." "I do not know but I am sure that Princess Zelda might know." "Okay I will go and find out."

With that Link turned and ran to retrieve Epona from where he had last left her. But she was not there so he hurried out onto Hyrule field and used the Ocarina of time to play Epona's song. After Epona had arrived Link mounted up and rode off to Hyrule Castle. As he rode through Hyrule field he had a strange and foreboding feeling about what had happened to the Kokiri and urged epona on to more speed. When He dismounted in front of the castle gate he noted all of the signs of battle that was apparent all over the place from swords, shields, and other items of apparel.

He remounted Epona and headed into the castle town prepared for a fight but he didn't find one so he hurried on to toward the castle. When he arrived at the castle he was once more shocked to find nothing but a pile of rubble in the place of what had once been Hyrule castle. "Link hey Link a voice shouted." He looked around and spotted a wounded guard lying on the ground looking at him. Link dismounted and hurried to the guards side. "What happened here?"

"They came out of nowhere." "We tried but we didn't stand a chance they captured the entire royal family Including Princess Zelda." "When and how long ago did they leave?" Link asked. "Wait" the guard said "there is more to this story Link and you must here it." The guard paused as his body convulsed with pain. "Here let me help." said Link as he fed him some blue potion.

The guard took the potion from Link and drank it. "Ah thank you link that feels much better now back to my story." "Link on the day that you left A group of strange men hit both the Gerudo fortress and Zoras domain at the same time and not only defeated all of them but captured them as well." "When the king heard about this he sent the Hylian army to deal with this threat but even before they exited the castle town gates they were under attack by these men."

"Whoa and you are telling me that they were defeated!" Link exclaimed. Link was no fool he had trained alongside some of those men while he had been visiting the Princess at one time or another so he knew how tough and skilled they were. "Yes but they fought bravely all the way back to the castle trying to defend themselves, the civilians and the castle at the same time but they were outnumbered and outfought at every turn." 'We were overwhelmed by these guys."

"The only reason I am still here was because I tripped and fell into a grotto and was knocked unconscious by the fall." "That's okay you did well" Link said. "What's your name?" Link asked. "Its Bail Koru." "Nice to meet you Bail." Bail looked at him then continued his story. "When I came to the castle was gone and then I saw you riding up." "Well seeing as there is no one left in the castle town why don't you come with me and find out who these barbarians are."

Bail looked shocked. "Come with you but your just a kid. The Hero of Time but just a kid." "Nevertheless you must come with me." The guard nodded. "Okay I will come with you." "Good" said Link and so the two companions set off to find out what had happened to the rest of Hyrule. Over the next few days they explored everywhere but found no other surviving Hylians. They looked in Goron city, Zora's Domain, Kakarito,

but found nothing. Not a single survivor of whatever it was that had attacked Hyrule and taken its citizens. When they got to Lon Ranch they found a message from Malon tacked to the door of the ranch house. To whoever finds this We the people of hyrule are being taken to the Land of Vugara as captives of the government there. The royal family is here but no one can get to them because they are kept separate from the rest of us. I can see the Kokiri children but they are being kept under sedation because they kept attacking their captors and trying to break out.

Mido their leader was taken and executed as a warning against any more resistance. The King and the other captive leaders protested this action quite strongly but in the end they could do nothing to help mido. I dread to think what Link will do when he finds out about that. Link if you are reading this please hurry.

Link looked at Bail. "Bail where I am going you cannot follow so I want you to stay here." Bail looked at him with a fierce glint in his eye. "Sorry Link but I am a Soldier of Hyrule bound to protect it from all invaders so I am coming with you to Vugara to rescue our people." Link smiled 'somehow I figured you would say that." The two then walked deeper into the ranch. Bail found a Horse in the stable and Link found some more signs of occupation.

After the two left the ranch Link looked around. "You know I just realized we probably are the last free Hylians left so we should probably be on our guard from now on." "I agree Link. So which way to Vugara?" "South far south Bail answered. At least a months ride." "A months ride you say." "Why we could probably catch up with some of those men by next week." "I agree so lets go." The two then rode south as hard and as fast as their horses would allow. Along the way Link was thinking of something that had been nagging him ever since they had left the castle ruins.

His reverie was broken when they passed Lake Hylia and saw and a group of figures in the distance but he couldn't make them out in the fading light. Link decided to break camp for the night figuring on catching up with that group in the morning. Link took the first watch and Bail the second and so on until morning. When morning came the two cleaned up the campsite and ate breakfast. Then they set off once again after the mysterious men that they had spotted the day before. When noon came they spotted the group again but in order not to arouse suspicion they rode on past them looking as if they were heading elsewhere.

As Link rode by he looked out the side of his eyes and spotted at least 15 heavily armed men escorting a variety of Hylian, Zora, Shiekah, Kokiri, Garudo, Goron, men women and children all being herded along. "Halt!" a guard said to him. But instead of answering Link dismounted and slew the Guard and three others before the men knew what was happening. Bail also dismounted and slew two and wounded another. By the time the men could respond another 5 were dead and 2 were unconscious on the ground. The remaining guard tried to kill the prisoners but was trampled underfoot by Epona.

Ignoring the startled cries from the rescued prisoners link dealt the conscious wounded man a fierce kick in the side. "Talk" Link snarled at the wounded man. "where are the other prisoners you took from Hyrule?" The man groaned in pain but didn't say anything. Bail set to work freeing the bonds that bound the rescued Hylians.

"Are you all right he asked them." One man stepped forward and replied. 'Yes we are all fine they didn't mistreat us in any way." "Do you know why you were taken by these men." "I don't know they didn't tell me but I got the feeling that they had something planned something definitely not nice."

"Hmm I see well thank you for the information go tend to the others while I help Link interrogate our prisoners." The man hurried to do as he was told. Link on the other hand had already gleaned a lot of information from his prisoner. When Bail walked up he asked that Link had found out. Link frowned "Apparently they were taking all of the people from Hyrule to Vugara to be slaves of their government."

'Well at least we rescued some of them right." "Yes but don't forget there are others in captivity as well." After making sure that the Hylians would be able to make it back to Hyrule they set off once more in pursuit of the mysterious men and their prisoners.

The three prisoners that Link and Bail had captured had been released and told to deliver a message to the Vugaran Government saying that if the Hylian prisoners that had been taken by them were not released.

Link and Bail would free them by force if necessary and if need be topple the Vugaran government. After the two groups went their separate ways The two warriors rode on for 2 days without seeing anyone but each other. On the 6th day of their journey they spotted an even bigger group than last time In fact there were over 50 guards with this group. "Whew how do we take out this group."

"Why don't we simply ride up and tell them that if they don't release their prisoners they would die." 'Uh huh and perhaps you have not noticed but its 25 to one." Bail said giving link a strange look as he said it. Link smiled back at him and replied. "Who said anything about fighting I am simply going to deliver a message." "Okay Link I trust you so do what you must to free our people." Link chuckled and galloped off toward the group leaving Bail behind and looking very much confused.

When Link rode up he was delighted to see some of the Kokiri. One of the Kokiri Fado recognized him and began yelling. "Hey it's Link the Hero of Time we are saved." At that the prisoners began to struggle at their bonds the guards not knowing what else to do attacked Link. They would have got him had he been in his saddle but he was fast and put on his giants mask. When he transformed all he had to do was scoop the very surprised Vugaran men up and throw them as far as he could and as hard as he could.

From where Bail was watching all he could do was stare in shock and amazement and watch a Link that was dozens of feet tall and sending bad guys flying with just a flick of his wrist. One man tried to run but Link stepped on him to prevent his escape. The battle raged for a few minutes as the Vugaran men tried to defend themselves but generally failed because they did not know how to deal with a 50 foot monster that was picking them up and tossing them away as if they were rag dolls.

After a few minutes the remaining guards simply put up their hands and surrendered. Link removed his mask and walked over to the Hylian prisoners. "Are all of you alright?" Fado came up looking very shocked. "Link how did you do that?" "That was amazing." "it's a long story and I shall tell it to you on a later date." Bail came riding up looking very amazed and happy. "Link that was amazing how did you?" Link interrupted him. Later Bail I will explain everything but first lets free the others.

After the prisoners were freed the bad guys tied up Link sat and learned of all that had transpired during his 4 day absence. Fado started the story. "Basically Link we were caught off guard and thus were taken so fast it made my head spin." "Mido was so mad that he kept ordering attacks on our captors until they had him executed."

The Gerudo were taken completely by surprise they never stood a chance." Fado took a long breath than continued his story "The Zora King was captured so fast that the Zora guards never knew what hit them and the only thing they could do was surrender or risk having their royal family wiped out by these men." "The gorons got some blows in and slew a few but these guys were good. Link something tells me that a whole series of traitors spread around in every community including the kokiri betrayed us and every other Hylian race."

"Something tells me that when everything is put together we will find that whoever ordered this attack had agents deep undercover in every Hylian race Including us."

"Of course that does beg the question of how these people knew of the kokiri peoples existence and how to find us." Link looked pensive. "Your right Fado that is a problem but it and all the other questions will have to be answered later when the people responsible for this have been dealt with." "Who Ordered Mido's death Fado?"

"A man named Dermat." 'Believe me Link this guy is ruthless." "He had an inside man at the castle and that's how the Hyrulian royal family was taken." "Who was the inside man?" "I don't know but I do know this Dermat killed that same man when he had finished taking everyone prisoner." "Oh and what happened to Saria. She was taken by Special courier along with all the other sages to Vugara as presents for the Dictator."

"What?" Link asked completely shocked. "Its true apparently the Dictator He's the leader of the Vugara government by the way." "He wants the power of the gods and will stop at nothing to get it." Fado thank you but can you lead everyone back to Hyrule. Sure Link but why. Simple Fado I trust you. At that Fado smiled.

Oh well I wont let you down. And so the rescued prisoners headed back to Hyrule lead by Fado while Link and Bail headed after the other prisoners. 2 more days passed with them freeing 3 more groups of hylian prisoners and killing every single one of their captors and on one occasion link donned the Giants mask to stop an unexpected enemy cavalry counterattack.

picture what the Nazgul were doing to the soldiers of Gondor when they retreated to the White City after the city they were protecting fell to the Uruk Hai except a lot more messy Read or Watch J.R.R. Tolkiens The lord of the Ring the return of the King to better understand the reference above.

On the 9th day of their journey they found a large group of hylian prisoners surrounded by over a hundred guards. Bail recognized them as fellow hylian soldiers that had survived the attack and had been taken prisoner. Having those soldiers at our backs would be a good thing but would also be a good thing if they went back to hyrule to protect the other survivors.

Yes I agree but how do we do it I do not think even your Giants mask can survive a battle with a hundred bad guys armed like that. Yes I know but I have a plan but I need to know if you are prepared for the risk. I am Link just say the word and I am yours to command. Link smiled as he handed Bail the Giants Mask and the romani ranch milk. Drink this then don the mask but don't put it on until I say so when you transform It will hurt for a moment but then you must start taking out guards as fast as you can.

And what will you be doing Link? I have another mask that I can use but be warned it is very dangerous and you must never touch it unless I am right there. Okay Link what ever you say. With that the two men charged the bad guys on foot. Now Bail now don it now. Bail did as he was told. But when he put it on it was the worst thing he had ever felt but he kept his mission in his mind and promptly started battering at the enemy with his hands.

When he looked down all he could see was a white blur where link should have been running. When the white blur hit the enemy soldiers. They literally went flying in all directions and never had a chance against the white blur or the giant that was attacking them at the same time. When the last enemy soldier was dead Link and Bail removed their masks and greeted their surprised comrades in arms. After they had greeted each other and decided on a coarse of action.

Link and a select group of men went after the rest of the prisoners while the majority of the freed soldiers headed back to Hyrule to protect the Hylians that had been freed before. When Link asked if any of the freed soldiers had seen what had transpired at the castle one stepped forward. Hello Hero of Time my name is Valin Crosaro and I was at the castle and I saw everything including who betrayed and helped captured the royal family.

Link gave him his undivided attention. Valin sighed and began his story. I was one of the men assigned to protect the castle gates and I was there as the army left to go face those men that had attacked the Garudo. I saw the first stragglers coming back and yelling for the gate to close but when Kell Hanbon tried to get the gate closed he found that it had been sabotaged. Sabotaged Exclaimed link surprised.

Yes it was sabotaged and it allowed those men to gain entrance to the castle The captain ordered me to take a few men and secure the royal family and that is what I did. We had them secured in the castle vault when those guys found us. We were overwhelmed and the very last soldier the one who was standing to the rear of us by the vault door simply walked up to the leader of the Vugaran soldiers and basically said.

I have done my end of the bargain and the royals are yours for the taking. I on the other hand by that time had been knocked down but was still conscious and saw everything. The leader of the group Dermat I think his name was said. Thank you for your loyalty and here is your reward. And Dermat executed him right then and there. Dermat then proceeded to open the vault and take the royal family prisoner.

To say Impa was incensed was an understatement. She went down fighting and took out at least 2 score of the Vugaran soldiers before they brought her down. All the time Dermat was roaring at his soldiers that she not be killed merely stunned and tied up. Link thanked the soldier then turned to Bail. Well at least that question is answered Bail nodded and said. Yea and it tells us what really happened to the traitor and how the royal family was taken so easily. Link looked around at all the soldiers then proceeded on his journey

After a full week of traveling without seeing another group of Vugarans or Hylians they entered the country of Vugara and at once were set upon by droves of enemy soldiers but link had been training the freed soldiers in how to fight these men and thus only a few of them were wounded and even fewer killed while they passed through the Outer Vugaran territories. The enemy soldiers on the other hand were not so lucky almost all of them met their ends by the hands of the Hylian soldiers and the Hero of Time.

All of the survivors were sent ahead to deliver messages demanding the release of the remaining prisoners and the head of Dermat. And so a day after entering the inner portions of Vugara Link, Bail and the other soldiers started to find more and more Hylian prisoners all of whom were still captive until they were found and freed. By the time they reached Forset the capital city of Vugara almost all of the Hylian prisoners except for a few hundred had been released and Links army had grown to literally thousands of hylian soldiers comprised of Hylians Gorons, Garudo, Shiekah, and Zora soldiers.

The Freed Kokiri were sent back to Hyrule with the rest of the freed prisoners. Finally when they established a siege position of the city they were immediately set upon by armed soldiers wanting to protect their country but every time they tried link would just talk to them and say that he would leave if all of the Hylian prisoners including the sages and both the Zora and hylian royal family were released he would happily leave Vugara.

These men not knowing what to do simply delivered their messages but whenever a large scale attack was mounted by them they were almost always wiped out by the more heavily armed and better prepared Hylian army who were bent on exacting retribution for all of their fellow soldiers who had died when the Vugarans had attacked Hyrule

and for everything their people had been put through. The siege dragged on for over two weeks before Link decided to attack the walls and make a breakthrough into the besieged city. For over 2 days Link Bombarded the town with bombs and then on the Dawn of the 3rd day he ordered the ladders to go up.

Link was one of the first to appear over the wall. He fought wisely and kept an eye out for his soldiers whenever they were in range. For an hour the battle raged on the ramparts before the city gates were taken and opened to allow the majority of the rest of the hylian army to enter. During the fighting in the outer quarter of the city Link and Dermat found each other.

Well boy I have heard some amazing things about You. Link raised an eyebrow oh really and what exactly have you heard Dermat. I have heard how you could grow dozens of feet tall and sweep my men away as if they were dust in the wind and most interestingly I have heard you referred to as the Hero of Time. Tell me boy is it true. Yes Dermat it is and I plan to kill you to avenge my friend Mido the kokiri you had killed to prove a point to the people you had captured.

Hehehe you have spunk kid I will give you that but you cannot defeat me. Want to bet you overgrown weed. Dermats face turned beet red. You will regret that boy and he charged Link. Fool Link thought to himself he doesn't realize that I have more power than he will ever have in his entire life. Link fought Dermat with obvious disdain and to prove it he would kick him down whenever he got the chance.

Bail showed up and watched with an impassive face. Link come on we have to rescue the other prisoners and the soldiers are taking losses trying to breach the palace walls. Link acknowledged him with a nod. He then turned to Dermat and with a smile said Dermat Today I am going to make you pay for what you have done to my people and for the suffering that you have caused so prepare to die.

With a dangerous look on his face Link went on the offensive and within minutes had decapitated Dermat and was headed off toward the palace. When Link and Bail arrived the area was soaked with blood and the walls still stood there proclaiming their dominion on the surrounding area. Link took one look and laughed. Everyone get back I am going to blow the wall and I don't want any one hurt in the blast.

With that link donned the Gorons mask and took out the big bomb that he had carried with him ever since Termina. He set it down by the wall and ran. He dove under an awning where Bail was standing with a quizzical look on his face. Just as he was about to ask why Link had put a measly paltry one bomb at the wall the bomb went off. When the smoke cleared there was a huge gaping hole In the wall. With a cheer the Hylian soldiers poured through the breach and proceeded to fight their way to the dungeon.

Where the rest of the prisoners were being held. Link on the other hand fought his way to the Throne room where the Dictator was rumored to be holed up. Bail led the attack on the dungeon. During the attack he greeted dozens of friends as he worked to free them from their prisons. Hey Talon are you alright he asked the Lon Ranch owner as he untied him. Talon simply smiled yes Bail but I thought you were dead. Well I am not in fact I am here with Link who is searching for the Dictator and to free the sages and the royal families.

Links here wow that's great news. Yes it is isn't it Bail replied with a smile on his face. Link finally found the Throne room but when he entered he could hardly believe his eyes because in front of him in a cage hanging from the ceiling were all the sages and the Hylian and Zora royal families. Link save us yelled Princess Zelda. Link soon spotted the Dictator standing under the cage with a sword and shield.

Ah welcome Link I have heard so much about you. Let my friends go and I will let you live Don't and you shall die Link replied bluntly. Ah yes the Dictator sneered you are here to fight me is that right well you wont get the chance so long zero of time hahahahahaha. With that the dictator ran out the far door with Link in hot pursuit. Link wait if you leave the cage will fall and will kill all of us. Princess Zelda yelled.

Link skidded to a halt and looked up and then around. As he did so he noted that there was a rope holding the cage up but the rope was connected to a pulley that was missing a part. Improvising Link using his golden gauntlets dragged the pulley forward until the cage was only 4 feet above the floor. Then with his sword. Link cut the bars open and created an exit for the captives.

Just as link was starting to help the captives down from the cage Bail and 15 other soldiers ran in. Bail upon seeing what was going on ran to give Link a hand. Hey where is the Dictator? Link frowned He got away while I was rescuing them from their cage He had it hanging from the ceiling at a fair height. But I managed to get it down far enough that I could get them safely down and out of the cage. Bail smiled at him. Link I will take care of this go after him and make him pay for what he has done.

Link smiled and went to do as Bail had suggested. As he raced through the palace halls Link saw signs of the Dictators passing. When he came to a clearing his eyes opened wide for he could hardly believe them. There standing in front of him in some kind of armor that Link had never seen before was the Dictator but he was different somehow. As if he had been transformed by some deep dark evil power.

So Link do you think you can take me on sneered the Dictator. Without a thought Link charged at the monstrosity or whatever it was for he had no idea what to even call it. As he charged he felt the Triforce of Courage resonating in his soul and filling him up with a boundless energy. And thus the battle began with both sides swinging and parrying blow for blow.

Dictator was no push over he was one of the best Link had every fought and that was saying something. You cannot defeat me boy he sneered at Link. Link merely smiled that's what you think Dictator. Link fought for his friends, his family and everyone that had been taken by the Dictator. The Dictator on the other hand fought to keep what he had gained from this adventure to Hyrule to himself.

But he was slowly getting more and more tired and the accursed Hero Of Time didn't seem to be slowing down at all. The battle raged all over the place both sides giving it their all. Link managed an uppercut to Dictators left arm and smiled in triumph. Dictator bellowed in rage stepped up his attacks which was what Link was counting on. Because the more Dictator burned energy the more tired he would get.

Of course this was true for link as well but link had more experience with this type of combat and had come prepared for a full scale battle with Dictator. The battle dragged on for quite a while and both sides were tiring fast but neither side relented because they both knew the winner would get it all and the loser would lose everything including his life.

This truly was a fight to the death. Dictator did manage to injure link a few times but link always reciprocated in kind with a slash or cut to Dictators Torso or Appendages. Link had been watching his adversary and waiting for the right moment and when he saw it he struck at the dictators transformed chest with everything he had.

He struck for poor Mido.

He struck for the people killed during the last 3 months because of this man.

He struck for all of the races of Hyrule.

He struck for the Royal family and what they had been put through.

He struck against evil.

He struck for everyone and everything good and peaceful everywhere.

Link watched smiling as Dictators head flopped onto the ground with a wet thud in the opposite direction that his body had fallen. After he had slain the Dictator Link proceeded to find his way out of the palace but couldn't because he kept running into enemy soldiers wanting to kill him. Oh well Link thought a Hero of Times job is never done and got down to the task at hand.

When Link finally exited the palace he saw before him every soldier and citizen of Hyrule that had been imprisoned in and around the palace and city standing before him and cheering until they were blue in the face. Link turned and saw a familiar face. Even as she was crashing into him and knocking to the ground. Oof hello saria good to see you and everyone else all safe and sound.

Link I knew you would come and save us all. Of course you did that's my job. With that Link got up and bowed to the royal family. Your majesties I am so glad to see that you are all safe and sound. Don't be so formal Link the King replied with a smile on his face.

Just then Link noticed something. Hey where is Bail? A look of pain crossed Princess Zelda's face. Link right after you left a armored knuckle appeared and tried to get at us. What happened? Link asked with a worried look on his face. Link Bail stood off the knuckle while the Hylian soldiers escorted us out and away to safety. But I figured you would be able to protect yourselves once you were out of the cage otherwise I wouldn't have gone after the dictator like I did.

The Princess just shook her head no Link it was a trap he thought that you would be by yourself when you entered the chamber but Bail and the other soldiers he had with him were already on the way to where we were at the time. He figured that you would rush after him to exact vengeance for all he had done and while you were doing that an Iron Knuckle would kill us while we were defenseless.

I don't think he anticipated that you would have fellow soldiers right behind you when you appeared in the chamber. So what happened to him. Princess Zelda looked at him sadly. Link he died protecting us. Oh he will be missed said Link with a weird look on his face. Saria noticed the look and inquired about it. Its nothing saria I will explain it to you on a later date. The sage of the forest looked concerned but decided to let it go for the moment.

The King cut into their conversation I suggest that we all get started preparing for our return journey to Hyrule. As you command Link replied automatically. Over the next few weeks Link and the remaining freed captives from the Vugaran capital of Forset headed back to Hyrule.

During that time Link related everything that had happened to him from the moment he had left to find Navi to the moment he had exited the palace after killing the Dictator to the Sages and anyone who wanted to know of the events that had led up to their rescue by Link and Bain. And there you have it Link replied when he had finished his story that's everything. I wonder who Bain really was Princess Zelda said.

What do you mean Princess? Link wondered. Link you said that early in your quest to find us you had a nagging thought at the back of your head maybe it was about Bain. Maybe Princess but I just don't know. Maybe when we get back to the castle town we can look up some information on him and find out if he had any family. Yes I think we should do that when we get back she told him.

And thus it was that the final freed captives from Vugara passed Lake hylia and entered onto Hyrule field. With a final wave good bye the final group of Zora and Garudo went back to their separate homes while the majority of the group comprising of Hylian, Sheikah, Goron, and Kokiri headed north to on the way back to their own homes. When it came time to for the kokiri to split up Link decided to join them and visit the Great Deku Tree and reassure him of Hyrules safety.

As he rode along with amid the jolly kokiri who were all happy to be going home Link reflected back on the events of the past 2 months and could not help but laugh. Whats so funny Link enquired Saria. Its nothing I'm just glad to be alive and with all of my dearest friends. Saria simply smiled but inwardly she was sad because she knew as Link did that he would have to leave the forest to be among his own kind that of the Hylian race.

When link walked into the Deku tree meadow he bowed respectively to the guardian and leader of the forest. Ah link I see thou has returned my Kidnapped children to me. Yes Great Deku tree I have but I must inform you that Mido and several other kokiri children are dead. I have felt their deaths and mourn them more that you can ever know link. The Great Deku tree sighed,

Link I am countless ages old and am fast approaching my end. But thanks to your help in the alter timeline and in this timeline my offspring the Deku tree sprout will soon be here then it will be time for me to go. Link had tears in his eyes. I understand Great Deku tree and I vow to you that I will not rest until the traitors that betrayed Hyrule are brought to justice for their crimes.

The Great Deku tree looked at him and then spoke. Link most of the ones responsible for what happened have been punished already and those who have not will soon be punished for there can be no escaping a crime of such magnitude as this. Link nodded and replied. I understand Great Deku tree and I will forward your message to the other races of Hyrule. Thank you link but there is one more thing that you must do for me and it is of great importance to me.

What is it Great Deku tree. Link I want you to go to the various representatives of hyrule and draft a treaty in such a way that something like this will never happen again. Does that include the kokiri? Link asked. Yes link it does. Link nodded then took his leave of the meadow. When he stepped onto the field after leaving the kokiri forest behind all he think was cool I am off to see the princess.

With that link called Epona with her song on his ocarina then set off to kakarito where the Hylian royal family was residing until the castle could be rebuilt. When link entered Kakariko he was immediately set upon by gangs of children all of them his own age wanting to know if he had come to play with them. No unfortunately I am here to speak with the king on an important matter for the great Deku tree he said to them but maybe when he was done he could play.

The kids all agreed then ran off to play in their own kiddy way. Deep inside Link was hurting because he wanted to go play with them to but unfortunately because he was the Hero of Time he had other duty's to attend to and that rarely left time for him to play with other kids. When link walked to the southeast side of the town he spotted Impas house and by the amount of guards around that meant the royal family was in residence there until the castle could be rebuilt.

When he walked up to the door he was surprised to have the door opened up for him without his having to identify himself to the guards. Thanks he said to them as he passed inside. When he walked in he saw that all of the sages and the respected leaders of the various races were all having a meeting but when he had walked in all conversation had stopped.

Uh hi I Link began but was cut off as Impa walked over and took link by the hand and then led him to a chair. Never mind the treaty link we will handle that. You see the reason the Great Deku Tree sent you here was because as you are but only a child of 12 you have had hardly any fun while you were journeying. From the time you started out with Navi to the time you came here today you have barely had any fun of any kind that is considered healthy for a child of your appropriate age.

Link started to protest. But another voice cut him off. It was Princess Zelda. Link listen to us. Whenever you came over to the Castle to play with me. You would never seem to fully relax and you seemed to have a lot on your mind and that is what prevents you from enjoying your life to the fullest. You see Link when my alter adult self sent you back in time. She wanted you to have a normal and healthy childhood but unfortunately events conspired to prevent that from happening.

Well it won't happen any longer because you will have a childhood . You see Link when you left on your journey to find Navi the fairy you did it because you wanted to have your friend back. And when you were in Termina you did have some fun but it was all work you were trying to find Epona and return to Hyrule. And when you did return you had to go on a quest to rescue the people of Hyrule from the clutches of the Vugara. I shall take over now daughter said the King as he stepped into view.

Link tried to snap to attention but was restrained by both Impa and Nabooro. Link you may consider this a royal decree for that is what this is. Link looked uncertain but he gave the King his full attention. Link for the next 6 years you are to be a child again and will only do things a normal child of your age would do like running jumping playing romping and generally having fun. You will not be allowed to do any strenuous work like fighting bad guys acting like an adult or anything else that you normally did when you were in either the alter timeline or in Termina fighting to save the world.

Link was shocked. But what about Hyrule. Link We will be fine for 6 years while you grow up correctly and have a nice enjoyable childhood. While you are doing this you will be staying with us and will have lots of friends among the various races who would want to play with you at one point or another said the king with a smile. With you your majesty Link replied uncertain as to what had just transpired. Yes link as you are Hylian and not kokiri you cannot stay with them for the 6 years you will be living your childhood life so you will be staying with us for the duration. Cool said link happier then he had ever been in a very long time. Impa, Nabooro, Durania, Saria, Princess Ruto, Princess

Zelda and every other person in the room smiled at Links youthful enthusiasm . And so it was that Link settled in with the royal family and for the next 6 years while Hyrule rebuilt and strengthened itself by creating the Treaty of the 6 Races of Hyrule Link would indeed grow up properly and have many friends and many childhood adventures.

While he was growing up he never once forgot his training but did it in a way that his guardians figured that it was just a normal way for him to burn off the excess energy he had accumulated over the years of his questing. The mysterious people who had betrayed hyrule to the Vugara were eventually tracked down and executed for their crimes against Hyrule

TO BE CONTINUED

This will be continued in a later story and just you wait and see what happens next

Look for my other story Zelda's odyssey but it isn't related to this story.


End file.
